bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ticket
A Ticket is a form of currency that can be used to purchase items such as gumdrops and Royal Jelly. It is also used to buy things from the Ticket Tent, such as certain Event bees, Gold Eggs, Star Treats, and a Cub Buddy. To see how much honey it would cost if you buy tickets with honey, see the Ticket Shop page (The calculation formula isn't known after 11/25/18 update yet, because the cost increases in a more complicated way). Ways to Obtain * The player can obtain tickets as a reward for acquiring badges. They give 5 tickets for earning cadet badges, 10 tickets for earning hotshot badges, 15 tickets for earning ace badges, 25 tickets for earning master badges, and 40 tickets for earning grandmaster badges. * The player can buy tickets from the Ticket Shop outside the Mountain Top Shop. * Very rarely, flowers will generate a ticket token instead of a honey token while you are gathering pollen. The base probability is around 1/1000 (0.1%), although it does increase with Loot Luck. * Some bears give tickets as rewards for completing quests (See the quest lists on the bears' pages to see which quests give tickets). ** On his third visit, Sun Bear gave 250 tickets as the end prize. * There is a chance of getting a ticket as a reward for killing mobs. The probability depends on the type of mob as well as on your loot luck, while Tunnel Bear, Stump Snail, and King Beetle are guaranteed to grant tickets upon defeat. Wild Windy Bee may also yield ticket tokens, but isn't guaranteed. * Collecting pollen from sparkles may yield tickets, be it from faces or Fireflies. * There are ticket tokens hidden in various places – see locations below. * Redeeming certain codes. ** "38217" (Gives 5 tickets) (Valid). ** "Bopmaster" (Gives 5 tickets) (Valid). ** "Cog" (Gives 5 tickets) (Valid). ** "Crawlers" (Gives 5 tickets) (Valid). ** "Roof" (Gives 5 tickets) (Valid). ** "Wax" (Gives 5 tickets+other things) (Valid). ** "Wink" (Gives 5 tickets+other things) (Valid). ** "Discord100k" (Gives 3 tickets+other things) (Valid). ** "Connoisseur" (Gives 5 tickets) (Valid). * Buying them from the Robux Shop. * Completely popping a Sprout often yields ticket tokens, especially rarer ones. * Honeystorms can spawn ticket tokens. * The Wealth Clock gives tickets every hour after interacting with it, and increases incrementally every hour, stopping at the fifth. (1 ticket first time, 2 second time, 3 third time, 4 fourth time, 5 fifth time and onwards) *Rare drop from Festive Gifts. *Winning it from Memory Match. *Through a Cub Buddy gift. Locations Tickets may only be claimed from each of these spots once. # Inside the cave in the Spider Field. # On top of the biggest pineapple in the Pineapple Patch. This token grants 3 tickets. (To get it, Parachute down from a suitable high spot, use the small ledge next to the mountain top field and above the Pro Shop, or use the Red Cannon and the Parachute.) # In the back of Red HQ, near the ceiling. (The best way to get it seems to be to get 10x Haste, climb on top of the teleporter, jump up and deploy the glider, and then glide to the ticket. The enhanced jump ability granted by certain hats, boots, and/or the Bear Morph can also help.) # In the very back left corner inside the Mountain Top Shop. # On a "cloud" fairly high above the Pine Tree Forest and Pumpkin Patch. This token grants 5 tickets. (Jump off the tip of the red shoulder guard of the 30 Bee Gate, then glide or parachute down to it.) # On a small ledge between the Lion Bee Gate and the Brave Bee Gate. This token grants 5 tickets. Use the slingshot and move yourself to the left. Parachute at the right moment to land on the rock. Alternative: Jump down from in front of the Lion Bee Gate. A parachute/glider can be helpful, but not absolutely necessary. # Behind the red shoulder guard of the Bear Gate (i.e. inside the 30 Bee Area). This token grants 10 tickets. # On the awning over Mother Bear's area. (Easily reached from the ramp that leads to the Honey Bee Gate.) # On the Ant Gate. This token grants 5 tickets. # Behind the Honey Dispenser in the Lava Obby. Upon entering, immediately turn right. This token gives 3 tickets. This replaced one of the plastic egg locations. # Behind Honey Bee in the ramp. This token gives 3 tickets. This replaced one of the plastic egg locations. # In the Blue Maze, turn left and then take the first right. This grants 5 tickets. This replaced one of the plastic egg locations. # Inside the tunnel behind the Coconut Dispenser in the Coconut Cave. This token grants 5 tickets. (In addition, there used to be a ticket token on the rise between the Noob Shop and the hives, where Sun Bear's RV was parked for his Spring visit, but it disappeared after Sun Bear left.) Gallery LedgeTicket.png|A ticket token on the side of the mountain. 30BeeTicket.png|A ticket token past the Bear Gate. BiggestPineappleTicketToken.png|A ticket token on the biggest pineapple at the Pineapple Patch. 250TicketsGained.png|Someone getting 250 tickets as a quest reward (Sun Bear). Uses * 6 tickets are required to use the Royal Jelly Dispenser near the Clover Field. * 1, 10 or 100 tickets is required to buy gumdrops from the Gumdrop Shop (1 ticket = 3 gumdrops; 10 tickets = 30 gumdrops; 100 tickets = 300 gumdrops). * 10, 100, or 1,000 tickets is required to buy Stingers from the Stinger Shop (10 tickets = 1 Stinger; 100 tickets = 10 Stingers; 1,000 tickets = 100 Stingers) * 20 or 200 tickets is required to buy Magic Beans from the Magic Bean Shop (20 tickets = 1 Magic Bean; 200 tickets = 10 Magic Beans) * 1 ticket is required to use an Instant Converter. * 10 tickets are required to use the Ant Pass Dispenser. * The Ticket Tent has the following items available: Gold Egg (50 tickets), Cobalt and Crimson Bees (250 tickets each), miscellaneous event bees (500 tickets), Star Treats (1000 tickets) and Cub Buddies (2000 tickets). * Tickets are the only way to obtain Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, Puppy Bee, Photon Bee, and Tabby Bee. * 50 Tickets are required to start another Stick Bug Challenge when you already did the free challenge. Category:Currency Category:Items